iOMG: Freddie's POV
by Ashlee Seddie
Summary: Just the end of iOMG, with some tagged on; Freddie's point of view.  Seddie  Now a two-shot!
1. Part 1

_**Freddie's POV**_

It all happened so fast.

"So that means I love him?" Sam asked, exasperated and highly annoyed. We were arguing about something I figured we'd never discuss; her feelings.

I was convinced she liked Brad. Every time Brad and I hung out, she wanted to tag along. She was being nice and considerate, and caring, things Sam is NEVER supposed to be. And the mood app said she was in love! In LOVE! She had to like Brad! She was so stubborn; she wouldn't admit to anything. I knew she was getting more agitated, but I couldn't help myself. It was like poking a lion with a stick; I knew it would attack me, yet I kept poking it anyway.

"Well you hate me!" I mean, come on, it's not like she wanted to hang out with me! She hated me! Despised me! She wanted to push me off a cliff!

"I never said I hated you." She looked sullen, and her tone had quieted down. But my God, that was a lie if I ever heard one.

"Yes you have!" I yelled, acting as if she was insane, "Like, nine hundred times! I still have the birthday cards you gave me that said, 'Happy Birthday, I hate you. Hate, Sam." She was starting to irritate me.

She didn't look at me for a minute; she wore a disgusted look on her face, almost like she was disgusted with herself; but for what?

She rolled her eyes, and pointed her finger to the door. "Just leave!" she whined, clearly annoyed and somewhat cranky.

"Fine, I'll leave," I said, dragging it out to show my annoyance, glaring at her.

"Bye!" Her attitude was becoming worse and worse with each sentence.

I tried to clear the negative thoughts out of my head and tell her what I wanted to tell her. "But before I go-"

"That's it!" she yelled, venom lacing her voice as she cut me off. She stomped over to me, dangerously pissed off. "Get out of here before I do a double fist dance on your face!" She pointed her arm in the direction of the door once again, trying to get me to leave her alone. I refused.

"You can threaten your double-fist dancing all you want," I growled, standing up to the girl who had hated me since day one. Although, when I had first met her I wouldn't have even _dreamed _of standing up to her. Being friends with her, even if she did hate me, had made me stronger. It seemed I had silenced her for a second, and looked at me with an intense gaze, waiting for me to speak.

My tone softened as I spoke to her again, finally spitting out the advice I had been trying to give her. "Carly's still right." She remained quiet, so I continued. "Look, I know it's scary for you to put your feelings out there, 'cause you never know if the person you like is going to like you back. Everyone feels that way," I said, and I noticed as I continued talking that her eyes seemed to become glazed over- like she was thinking. It seemed I had her undivided attention, so I continued, "But you never know what might happen if you don't-"

Before I knew what was happening, Sam grabbed my shoulders, pushing herself towards me. She tilted her head as her lips connected with mine, cutting me off mid-sentence. I tensed, my shoulders rising up as her hands latched onto them.

My eyes widened; the unimaginable was happening. My lips parted automatically. I could feel her lips move against mine, sending shocks to places I thought didn't have nerves. Sam was kissing me- willingly!

My vision was clouded as I felt my knees go weak. My mouth and mind were not responsive; I was paralyzed, shocked at what was happening. It was like every thing in my body had stopped working; just because Sam had pressed her lips against mine.

Her lips felt soft against mine, sending an almost _pleasant_ sensation through me. Various colors dotted my vision as I stared at her in disbelief. My shoulders never dropped, remaining tense at her touch.

I could hear the slight pop of her lips as she pulled away from me. Emptiness filled me as she moved away. Our eyes met, staring at each other. Her face seemed to match mine, filled with the same sort of shock I had. Her shoulders rose up as mine had, tense and awkward. I could feel the awkwardness. I stared at her with a look that read, 'What was that?'

It was silent for a moment, and I tried to say something, _anything_ to get rid of the quiet. My head was spinning, my vision slowly becoming clearer. I blinked rapidly, trying to form words. It was like I had forgotten how to speak; like English was a foreign language to me. "I-uh…." I stuttered, trying to think of something to say, but ended up closing my mouth when I realized all I could speak was gibberish. My brain could not function properly; it was still trying to process what had just happened.

Sam's eyes met mine once again, and although I was speechless, she was not. "Sorry," she apologized. There was no sincerity, no happiness, or sadness, or anger, or any emotion at all for that matter, in her voice. She was completely deadpanned.

I blinked more, trying to get the colors to disappear as my bearings slowly came back to me. "…It's cool," I said, as if she shouldn't be apologizing for anything. I looked to the side, to see if there was some secret camera hidden somewhere.

Sam looked past me for a minute, and I heard her curse under her breath. I turned to see what she was looking at.

There in the window was Carly, gawking at us, her eyes as wide as mine had been.

_Bump._

I turned back around to discover that Sam was no longer behind me. The door to the cafeteria bumped against the frame, and I realized she had escaped. I stared at the doors long and hard, knowing full well that the cafeteria's lights were dim. I touched my lips with my hand; they were still tingling. I could still feel her soft, pink lips on mine, kissing me sweetly.

Carly ran out of the building, a crazed look in her eyes as I continued staring at the spot Sam had been standing in. "Freddie! What was that?" she asked, freaking out. I could still see her blue eyes looking at me with that glazed look.

"I don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I hoped you like this, it was based on the end of iOMG. If you want it to be a two-shot then please comment and tell me!<strong>

**Now I must go watch the Seddie kiss over and over again.**

**:^) Ashlee Seddie**


	2. Part 2

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**I'm not saying this is what I think will happen. This is just what I **_**want**_** to happen.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Freddie's POV<strong>_

After a brief conversation with Carly, I left her to go find Sam.

Making my way through the dimly lit cafeteria, I could hear someone in the kitchen, throwing things and kicking things, slamming things into the ground, and smashing things into small pieces. For a second I was frightened, but continued to the other side of the large lunchroom, the sound of my sneakers being canceled out by the sounds of things falling and being kicked across the room. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I could hear Sam yell. "Way to make things even _more_ screwed up, Puckett. Why, you're even more of a loser than Gibby, being all emotional and chiz! Could've just beaten him up and had it end right there, but _no,_ you just _had_ to go putting your lips all over him! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" He heard her hit something metallic, some curses coming from her mouth.

"What in the mother of chiz is wrong with me? He's still pining after Carly! My god, I really _am_ an idiot!" I could see her now, and I peered around the door. She kicked a box of apples, making it turn over. The apples rolled over the floor, going to different places of the room. I could see the anger etched into her face, anger for herself. I had to say, this was a difficult situation if I ever saw one.

"A really stupid, lovesick idiot," she mumbled, leaning on the counter where eggs were sitting. Her expression had changed from furious to dejected, maybe even a little lonely. A bag of flour had overturned on the counter, covering it in the white dust. She sighed, her finger tracing something into the flour. I moved closer, and I could see a small heart drawn in the powder. She looked at it for a moment, with a somewhat dreamy look on her face, before snapping back into reality and slamming her fist down, ruining the heart.

"God!" she yelled, "I hate this! Stupid crush! Stupid mood app! Stupid _nub_!" She shoved a cart of cakes and bread across the room, screaming and stomping her foot like a five year old. I was hidden behind a wall separating one side of the kitchen from the other, and hadn't been noticed; hopefully, it would remain that way.

She finally calmed down, breathing heavily. She brushed her hair from her face and went over to another counter, sitting down by it. She rested her head against it, closing her eyes.

It was that moment when I realized just how vulnerable Sam was. I mean, I always knew she had a soft side, but not like this. The thing that really threw me through a loop is that she was like this because of me._ Me._ The person I thought she hated.

I leaned against a cart for a moment, watching her. It suddenly moved, crashing into the wall. Sam jumped up, alert. "Who's there?" she asked, an unspoken threat in her voice. I mentally cursed for giving myself away.

When I didn't say anything, she began to give out threats. "I dunno who you are, but if you don't show yourself I am gonna kick your-"

"Sam, it's just me," I said, coming out from behind the wall. Her face paled, as if I were some ghost of her past. "Go away," she spat.

"Come on, Sam. Don't be like that."

"Like what?" she asked, venom in her voice.

"You know 'like what'," I said, coming closer to her so that I was standing in front of her.

"What do you want?" she asked, anger still in her voice.

"To talk to you."

"Well, you have. Bye." She waved at me in a sarcastic and irritated way.

"Must you be difficult?" I asked, agitated.

"Aw, Fredpuss, you know I'm _never_ difficult," she said, almost teasing me, or trying to anger me, take your pick.

"I also know you're one of the best liars I've ever met." She glared at me.

"Well played."

I rolled my eyes. "Thank you."

There was a moment of silence.

"Sam… what was that?" I asked.

"An argument, last time I checked." I groaned.

"Come on, Sam. Stop playing dumb, 'cause I know you're obviously not."

Sam 'ughed' in frustration. "I don't even know!" she yelled, throwing her hands up.

"Oh really? 'cause I thought I heard you say some things earlier that make me think you do; things like 'crush' and 'emotional' and 'putting your lips all over him'…"

"Shut up," she threatened, eyes flashing.

"No, Sam! I'm tired of shutting up! Will you just _talk_ to me? I know that you're touchy about putting your feelings out there, but you can't just expect me to let it go when you _kiss me_!" I yelled.

"Why _not_? Why can't you just forget it, just move on?"

"Why do you think, Sam? I'm freaking out here! Can I at least get some sort of explanation?"

"There's nothing to explain!"

"There's everything to explain!" I argued.

"I shouldn't have to! God, Freddie, take a freakin' hint, will you?"

"Why should I? Why can't you just say it?"

"I'm in love with you!" she screamed at me. I was taken aback for a moment. She glared heavily at me before continuing.

"I don't know how, and I don't know why, I just _am_. I was trying to keep it under wraps 'cause I knew you were head over heels for Carly, and that you wouldn't like me_ anyway_ because I treated you like a punching bag."

I, once again, was speechless. I tried to spit out what I wanted to say.

"Sam-"

She put her hand up, silencing me. "Save it. I know the drill. You don't have to say it; I know you don't like me. Just do me a favor and forget tonight ever happened."

"Bye," she said, slipping past me ever-so-smoothly. It shocked me how one second she was there, and the next she was not. But she couldn't leave now; I wasn't finished.

I grabbed her wrist, bring her back to me. Before she could protest, I pressed my lips against hers.

At first she was unresponsive; from shock, I assumed. But then her lips began to move in sync with mine. My fingers tangled in her curls, pulling her closer to me. I could feel her soft lips against mine, sending sparks flying. My arm wound around her waist. One of her hands rested on my shoulder, while the other laid on my chest, right above my heart. I liked this very much; almost too much. We broke apart after a few seconds, my forehead resting against hers, trying to catch our breath from the kiss. I stared into her deep blue eyes, and they sparkled back at me.

"Freddie-" she began, using my real name, but it was my time to cut her off.

"I got over Carly a few months ago," I began to explain, eyes lidded as hers were, "I didn't tell anyone because I began to like you soon after, and I figured I'd rather have people think I still loved Carly than have everyone figure out I liked you and be beaten to a pulp."

I stared into her eyes for a moment, before finishing, "Sam, I don't want to forget tonight."

She just looked at me for a moment, with a look of almost wonder. "You… like me?"

"Very much."

She leaned up, planting a short, sweet kiss on my lips.

"You know we're going to have to clean up the kitchen, right?" I asked. Sam's eyes strayed from mine for a minute, looking at the destruction she had enforced upon the kitchen during her previous rage. Her eyes came back to mine. "It can wait."

Our lips met again, thus starting a new relationship between us.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you go! Hope you liked it! <strong>

**Review! Bask in the glow of the Seddie.**

**:^) Ashlee Seddie**


End file.
